Fuel taxes can be imposed by state and/or federal governments on the sale of fuel purposed for transportation. Revenue generated by the fuel taxes are theoretically used to improve transportation (e.g., to build and/or maintain roadways, bridges, etc.). The fuel taxes are meant to be paid by only those using government-funded transportation resources. Accordingly, credit may be given, in some instances, for taxes paid on fuel that is not purposed for transportation using government-funded transportation resources. For example, credit may be given for fuel consumed by machines operated on private property.
Waste service providers employ fleets of vehicles that perform a variety of services for their subscribing customers. During the normal course of business, some of these vehicles may operate on private property. For example, the vehicles may travel through parking lots owned by their customers, drive along private lanes, operate at privately owned landfills, etc. During this operation, the fuel consumed by the vehicles should not be taxed. Unfortunately, there has heretofore been no way to accurately track this operation and/or apply for the corresponding credit.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.